<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's Beauty In The Storm by wlw0with0reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987987">There's Beauty In The Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader'>wlw0with0reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emily Prentiss imagine, F/F, wlw imagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting a family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Prentiss/Female Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's Beauty In The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalsandlace/gifts">opalsandlace</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Emily, you're safe. He can't hurt you anymore."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gently repeated to Emily until she turned over to you. You made no movements to hug her or offer her comfort through touch. Because you knew when it came to her waking up from nightmares, she had to be the one to initiate contact. Otherwise, she'd be stuck in those dreams much longer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily adjusted to the lights in the room and realized where the two of you were. She hated feeling this way. Doyle was dead and had been dead for four years. She was the BAU's Unit Chief and if anyone found out she was still having nightmares, they'd send someone from the outside to replace her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry, Y/N. It's because of me, we keep getting these rejections with fostering and adoption. You must hate me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Emily, I could never hate you. Darling, please look at me."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You lifted her chin up and could see the unshed tears she was trying to hold in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"My love, when the time is right, we'll be mothers."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I just want a child to love. To show them that they are wanted and they are loved. That they will always be enough."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I know you do. In the meantime we can keep up with the applications. I promise we'll be picked."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tell me again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We'll go for siblings, so we make sure they never grow apart from one another. We'll keep the lights on and make their favorite meals. We'll be their safe haven."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You keep whispering reassurances to your wife even after she's fallen back to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[Five months later]</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you both for coming in on such short notice. I heard your team just came back from Minnesota."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The adoption agent said to Emily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes, but once we got the phone call from you stating you found three children who needed a foster home, we agreed to come straight here."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Excellent. Now, they are 10, 6, and 2, respectively. Their parents' rights have been terminated. I should caution you that they have seen and gone through horrors no child should ever go through. I'll give you both twenty minutes with them and if you two decide to take them home tonight, you can sign the paperwork." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leaves you both to interact with the children. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily takes the initiative by asking if it's alright to turn the lights on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The oldest quickly replies by shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily and you both sit in the dark with them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm Emily, and this is my wife Y/N."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that the next twenty minutes flow by. Two boys and the youngest a girl. You both signed the necessary paperwork, and Emily wasn't surprised when you all reached home, and the oldest said he would tuck them into bed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You gently asked the three of them if they'd like something to eat, and your heart broke when Tony (the oldest) said to only feed his siblings (Grey and Sara). While Tony seemed to be okay with you feeding his siblings, he still looked around as though he was constantly on guard. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily and you had to speak with Tony when he started to apologize profusely for his siblings making a mess when they ate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Y/N, could you give Grey and Sara a bath? I'll be there shortly."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nodded and gave her a quick kiss while you took the other two to the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It won't happen again."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tony, Y/N and I aren't upset at any of you. Messes happen. But they can always be cleaned up. I know you have no reason to believe us, but my wife and I want to make our intentions very clear. We will be fostering you and both of your siblings and later on adopting all three of you. We will never return you. We will earn your trust and love you as our own."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily is gentle and firm when she speaks with Tony, and after you've given Grey and Sara baths and tucked them in, you are pleasantly surprised to see Tony asleep next to your wife in his bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes, it would take time for trust to be built, but seeing everyone sleeping peacefully, you knew you and your wife could tackle it all together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>